Ollie Ray
Ollie 'OJ' Ray is the leader of the main group of heroes within Raptor Fiction, and the imaginary persona of the author of the same name. He is arguably one of the most powerful 'playable' characters in the 'game' (bar fusions) due to the near omnipotent abilities granted by his weapon of choice - the Celestial Fineliner - and his real-life counterpart's severe hero complex. While most of the time he is a hopeless fuck-up, Ollie is known to show sparks of Holmesian genius, and this coupled with his closeness with a significant number of other party members makes him a just about passable leader. Ollie's abilities include Here for the Coffee, Playlist of Destiny, Prince of Sunshine and Boosh!, and he is the first character to receive an Omniflux - a time-travelling wristwatch which results in occasional interference from future versions of himself. His signature jacket (pictured right) is noted to harbour a mysterious energy which gifts and/or curses the wearer with one or more of Ollie's attributes. Ollie's meta-character is referred to by Tony Brasn as 'the Artist', and to Lord Farkinhel, 'chief among elves and master of the Infinite Tarot' (whatever the fuck that is!) he is 'The Sun'. Several allusions are made to his title of 'Prince of Sunshine', but no details are ever given and it is largely written off as a joke or nickname. Ollieaneum, a powerful substance used for creating items such as Hero Muffins and fuelling Josh's phone, is derived from Ollie's semen, which is puported to taste of Skittles and Fanta (though nobody who's ever lived has the experience to confirm this theory.) Personality Ollie's personality is intended to reflect and exaggerate that of the author on whom he is based, and as a result he has basically become a teenage cliché - lazy, childish and emotionally volatile (though admittedly this isn't too much of a change from real life.) Typically of such a central character, Ollie is headstrong and impetuous, often landing his friends and himself in great danger; however, it should also be noted that he can be brave and loyal when the need arises, like a proper hero. (Most of the time he's just being a ridiculous manchild, though.) Early on in the story, Ollie is prone to dark moods and sulking - even transforming into the villainous Anti-Ollie in Chapter 3 and destroying the Raptor Research Centre in a wild conniption - but following his purification while in a coma in Chapter 10, Ollie's negative traits are expelled (along with the festered corpse of his old body) and he sulks just that little bit less. Ollie is shown to have serious issues with talking to girls, and his virginity has become something of a running joke (in both RF and real life.) Another character trait/ability Ollie possesses is Naïvety (also known as 'I Believe in Fairies') which is a largely useless power he shares with Josh; it later results, however, in the pair being able to fuse into Ollosh - the most powerful hero in the story. Fictional Character Biography Up until June 2011 (the month of the Raptorpocalypse) it can be assumed that Ollie the character's life story ran pretty much parallel with that of Ollie the author . Naturally, this is where the parallels end. Ollie was one of the original six party members trapped on the tube train (a method of transport of which Ollie is deathly afraid) under Camden at the beginning of Ollie & Josh's Raptorific Adventure, and was immediately elected leader of the group because I said so. Having led the party north to evade the cold-blooded raptors, Ollie catches his first glimpse of his future self while battling the mind-boggling Parallelograptor (as well as receiving a blow to the cheek which renders him scarred like some rugged, macho tough guy for the rest of his life.) Later on, in Greenland, his little tantrum as Anti-Ollie results almost directly in the destruction of the device needed to close the portal in the centre of the Earth, through which the raptors are emerging. In Battery City, CA, Ollie gets to meet and kill one of his heroes, comic book author Grant Morrison, as well as accidentally causing the death of a character who is probably Gerard Way (an even bigger hero of his.) After helping to defeat the entire Egyptian pantheon in battle Ollie was partially deified and gifted with three 'God Tokens' (the first of which he wastes on gratuitous pastry), which he later uses to immaculately conceive Sierra as Ollosh. While being forced to take part in a brutal game show in another dimension, Ollie uses the Potara earrings to fuse with Charlie and become the Chollie - the second most powerful hero in the story. Not long after that, in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon of Chapter 9, he is transformed into a 'Polliegon' (yet another random variation on an already grotesquely overdeveloped character.) Ollie receives the Omniflux following his rejection at the hands of Princess Kaguya - a beautiful princess fallen from the moon to classical Japan - as thanks from her betrothed husband Susanoo for looking after her. The aforementioned rejection also forces him to fall into a coma, where he meets his inner child and has to face-off with his inner demon, eventually defeating it with the aid of an imaginary unicorn named Windjammer. He then proceeds to explode out of his own skull astride said unicorn in possibly the raddest scene in the entire story. He fuses with Brioche in Chapter 12 following a brief stint as Unicollie - a fusion of himself and Windjammer - and the resultant character is then fatally stabbed by Josh's jealous boyfriend who is subsequently wiped from the timeline completely (since he's from the future and in killing Ollosh he prevents himself from ever being born, thus creating a time paradox.) Ollosh, however, manages to return back in time and immaculately impregnate Anna, using up his final God Token (the second having been utilised in holding off the asteroid which killed the dinosaurs) before he dies. Ollie and Josh then ascend to Heaven and manage to resurrect themselves following a failed court case and a thrilling chase scene. Ollie is responsible for killing Mapcat, the homicidal NPC/item who steals the ultimate power of the Algorithm and attempts to enslave the Multiverse, making himself in the process the final boss of the game. In the end credits of Ollie & Josh's Raptorific Adventure, it is revealed that Ollie achieves his lifelong dream of dropping out of art school, and doesn't lose his virginity until the age of seventy-three (when two more immediately grow back in its place.) Relationships Ollie is extremely close with a number of the other party members, sharing a bromance with Josh , Ben, Charlie and George (the whore!) as well as being very overprotective of Emily, who he claims is his 'sister from another mother'. It is stated that he went out with Anna, although this statement is often made in inverted commas, suggesting the 'relationship' wasn't 'serious' or 'anything'. He also goes on to become infatuated with and get punched in the heart by Princess Kaguya. Numerous embittered references are made to other romantic failures, but these are never discussed in any detail as they are irrelevant and depressing. His coma fantasy shows him to be on good terms with his brother Sam, but to struggle with his mother (who is depicted as a giant evil spider-woman who won't stop asking him if he's gay.) His father's identity is unknown but it's possible he could be the incumbent King of Sunshine. Like the other party members, Ollie has a Canadian doppelganger - Eli - whose life mirrors his in a number of ways. The pair are enemies at first, as neither wants to be outshone or have their 'uniqueness' undermined and both believe the other to be evil, but they eventually grow to be friends (or at least tone the hate down to a vaguely amicable rivalry.) During the epilogue to the Christmas Special, Ollie absconds with a mysterious girl in a Smashing Pumpkins hoodie. This is left as a cliffhanger, though we can safely assume from Ollie's track record that it came to nothing. List of Items and Abilities - Cheap machete (as standard) - Raygun - Boosh! - Love Life - Energy Beam (after eating ALL THE HERO MUFFINS) - Electric fire sword/Glory Hog (Future Ollie from an alternate timeline) - Paragon - Ollieaneum Lightning Strike - Teenage Angst - Playlist of Destiny - Insomnia - A 2x4 with a nail in it - Flaming static edgeblade - Here for the Coffee - Prince of Sunshine - Oh Fuck! - Relax - Naïvety/I Believe in Fairies - Bulletproof Heart - The Kids from Yesterday - Celestial Fineliner - Trans-Dimensional Acoustic > Trans-Dimensional Squier Stratocaster (Sunburst) > Trans-Dimensional Les Paul Epiphany > Trans-Dimensional Fender 72 Million BC Pawn Shop Stratocaster > Resurrection Mosrite - God Tokens/Act of God - Big Bang Amplifier - Higgs Boson Distort Pedal - Omniflux - Windjammer, Charge! Gallery